Cure My Tragedy
by PrayTonight
Summary: As time comes to a close to young Hisami, she could only think of the funny and twisted irony that before she would lose the battle over her life, that she was romanced by DEATH. !HisanaOCxIchigo!
1. Hisami

I don't know about medical stuff, just picked it up from the internet and I'd be glad to hear some tidbits on what should be helpful but right now, I'm doing it my own way. This story I created because I got curious and I checked **_BLEACH_** stories on the way back to the beginning that had to do with Byakuya and Ichigo being friends and not... lovers, ya know? And I came across this story that had **_Byakuya/HisanaOC/Ichigo_** involved, and I thought... why the hell would Ichigo be getting the moves on a girl who looks like Hisana? Time went by and I couldn't get that crack pairing out of my head that it started to drive me crazy until—

***Re-acting that Moment***

Slams a hand on desks, my parents and siblings looking at me with weird faces.

"THAT'S IT! I'M MAKING A CRACK PAIRING FIC!"

"Eat your carrots!"

***End of re-acting***

And so, I created Hisana's reincarnation by the name of Hisami. I really don't know what it means but I think it means "Long-Lasting Beauty", I've been searching for the full name meaning but could only catch pieces of **Hisa** being _"Long-Lasting"_ and **Mi** being _"Beautiful"_. So, I warn you for those who are curious enough to look this up, this is not a Rukia and Ichigo fic, this is a Hisana (reincarnation, mind you) and Ichigo fic. Hope this turns out for the best, and if not, you know where to lead yourself out. Just be gentle with me, reviewers!

* * *

_A tiny figure sat up when the distant sound of glass shattering awoken her from sleep, and as exhausted as she was, her curiosity was getting the better of her, prompting her to get up off the bed and silently step out out of her room in the wide dark halls to the source of the commotion. She began to hear voices now, they tried to sound hushed but they weren't enough to keep her from hearing them quite well enough._

_"No... That can't be right!" a gruff voice belonging to an older man growled out. "That's not right!"_

_"I'm sorry, Hayate-san." another man, his voice soft and solemn. "She won't make it past 18."_

_"There has to be a way! Dammit! This illness took my wife and now my—" the gruff man stopped himself._

_The little girl found a door that was barely open, shedding some light in the dark hallways. She peeked inside curiously, she made sure to be quiet since it is past her bedtime and if she was caught, she knew she would be in some trouble. Inside stood two men; a brown-haired man with glasses on the bridge of his nose, dressed in a nice suite with a white coat. The other man had darker brown hair, his faint goatee and mustache scrunched up in a snarl-like expression. He wasn't dressed in his usual business suit that she would almost always constantly see him in every day to go to work for the company, his tie loose around his neck, and his shirt crumpled up like the maids didn't do a good job on keeping it straight and unwrinkled._

_"Udo, I can't do this again." the shorter man weakly said, his head bowing as he leaned his hands on his desk. "I can't go through that."_

_"If there was something I could do Hayate-san, I'd do it in a heart beat. I've only known her for almost 2 weeks and already I feel like my purpose in life is to get her back on her own feet so she could be like any other girl." the brown-haired man with glasses, Udo, sadly told the older man. "I'd do anything Hayate-san. Anything!"_

_"You've done so much for her..."_

_"No, it's not enough." Udo shook his head, head bowing as he removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes. "No matter what I do, it won't stop. It's killing her and there's not a damn thing me or any other doctor could do. It's just not fair!"_

_"Udo..."_

_"She won't live past her 18th birthday, the illness will kill her if she overexerts herself before that due time."_

_Suddenly, she felt that same aweful feeling she had experienced earlier that day when she and the young nurse were talking about dresses. She tried to hold back but it was too strong for her small frame to take and so was on her knees and coughing madly. The sound alerted the two men inside the giant office and the door was swung open to see that two men towering over her, she shrunk back for being caught but the coughing was stealing her air._

_"Hisami!" her father gasped, kneeling in front of her. "Hisami, what are you doing out of bed?"_

_"Dammit! She's having another attack!" Dr. Udo cursed, looking over his shoulder and shouting out in the dark hallway. "Sasumi! SASUMI!"_

_A second later, a blond-haired young woman ran down the dark hall to the doctor, eyes wide as she saw the small girl couching violently. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid, handing them over to the doctor where he immediately began his work on trying to calm the poor girl's attack._

_"Hisami!" the nurse kneeled by the smaller girl's side. "Hisami, try to breathe!"_

_Little Hisami did as she was advised, it was hard and it hurt but she did this, her eyes watering and falling down her pale cheeks. Finally, Dr. Udo kneeled down and gently took hold of her frail little arm and injected the syringe and slowly the coughing ceased and darkness claimed the little girl's vision and all was quiet..._

* * *

"Hisami, pay attention!"

Pale lavender eyes blinked only once before they turned away from the window and towards a familiar frowning blond nurse.

"Sorry, Sasumi-chan. What was the question again?" I asked nervously while laughing lightly.

"Oh Hisami, you have to pay attention to your lessons!" Sasumi stands, hands on her hips. "You have a pop quiz tomorrow."

"I know." I again smile, showing I was paying attention.

"It's a good thing you're adorable or otherwise I'd be really mad." the nurse chuckles, ruffling my short raven hair.

"Hey!" I pout.

"Okay, lets call it a day, you look so restless."

_'Can it be helped that most of my life is spent inside this house?'_

Hello, my name is Hayate Hisami and I'm 14 years old. I have short black hair and some strands that is between my lavender eyes, I'm pretty short for my age but I'm mature... though I still have my childish moments. Despite being young, my grade level is that of a 11th grader when I look like I come from a Middle School, but that's from my home schooling sessions I have with my nurse and best friend Samejima Sasumi. I bet you guys are wondering why I have spent most of my life inside and why my skin is so pale that I could have believed myself to be some sort of vampire. Well, it's quite simple.

I am diagnosed with Hemoptysis, it's this sickness that makes me cough up blood.

And slowly it's killing me.

I will die before I turn 18, as the doctors had concluded when I was just 6 years old. My mother, Yochiko, had the same sickness and I guess it's passed down on me and my father, Ginjo, is doing all he can with power and money from some big company he works to find me a cure or keep me alive as long as possible. My doctor and friend, Udo Kunio, is just as passionate as my father to help me but I know that, as scared as I am, I was still going to die. I just wished to spend my last few years outside the house rather than be so confined in this place, I felt as though I was inside a prison. My father, Udo and Sasumi could see that I wanted to get out but they were all afraid for me, treated me like a porcelain doll.

_'I can't wait around any longer,'_ I thought to myself as I watched the world outside my window move along while I stayed in place after so many years. _'I just can't sit here.'_

So that's why, I decided one day, I was going to go outside.


	2. OPERATION: REBEL

So, I got started on the crack-pairing, and I gotta wonder what's next... How stupid, I should KNOW what's gonna happen, but sometimes I feel like _'ooh, she's sneaking out!'_ and _'I wonder who she's gonna bump into'_, ya know, that kind of stuff you sometimes get when there's something interesting about to happen to the lead character of the story. Another thing to discuss on topic, seriously people, I really need help with the doctor talk, I don't speak nerd, I only speak it unless it's really, REALLY neccessary. I feel like the scarecrow... I don't have a brain. T^T

I don't want to end up causing offense for any of you out there reading this, I just got curious since Juushiro has this unknown disease that makes him cough blood but turns out okay in the end. I also wanna make it clear that even as the romance begins, I wanna know which kind of disease that coughs of blood doesn't effect other people when they smooch, 'cuz then what the hell would this story end? No kissing, bah humbug!

* * *

I pulled up my father's credit card, I don't like to call it stealing because stealing is really bad, but I'd rather it was preferred more to... barrowing.

I thought I should dress nice, a yellow sundress that reached to my knees, white sandals clicked on, and then my little purse to carry the credit card. Nodding at the mirror, my eyes steeled themselves in pure determination for what was about to transpire today, glancing at the door of my bedroom, I knew this day had finally come after so many weeks of planning and perfect synchonization.

**OPERATION: REBEL COMMENCED!**

I leave my, the nurses and the staff of the mansion should be taking a break at this, but the door was very guarded by some of the butlers that took messages for my father or let anyone in who was needed for an appointment with my father or myself.

So the only way out was through the backyard, but the kitchen was nearby... and it was full of the staff. So I had to be extra careful. I went through the many halls of the mansion, making quick turns when someone I felt was coming in close and when the coast was clear, I continued onward to find freedom from this prison. I came to a stop when I reach the first floor at the back where the kitchen would be, right next to the door that led to the backyard. I tip-toed, listening for the babbling and gossiping that went on between maids,

"Poor Hisami," I stopped myself from touching the doorknob, wondering if I had been caught. "I feel sorry for her. Locked up in her room, spending the rest of her life in a dark mansion."

"Stop sounding like a drag queen, Michi!"

I let out a slow breath, I haven't been caught, they were just talking about my situation being stuck inside this stupid house for pretty much most of my life and I have to agree, this is just sad. Yes, I could be trying to kill myself a little faster should I wander off on the outside, but I needed to be out there! I was going to die anyway, why not try and see what was out there along the way before my life would come to an end in due time?

"It's just that the thought of being stuck in the same place your whole life gets to me. I'd go crazy just the first year, I bet!"

"Hush now, this is for the girl's health. Forget about her getting outside, this an important matter of life and death."

"But—"

"I said ENOUGH!" I winced, I never heard them speak that way, it was always the gentle tones of concern.

_'Probably not around me.'_ I thought before quietly opening the door and exiting to the next step of escape.

This used to be my mother's garden, she'd always tended the flowers but now the maids would do that since my father didn't have the time to waste it on looking after flowers since his only daughter was dying slowly. I hurried, ducking along the aisles of flowers towards the thick bush which hid iron fences that led to the otherside where an adventure was just waiting to be made.

The iron barred fence were wide enough for my small frame to squeeze through, I had only observed this when I had been younger and more stronger, now I was going to use this as my advantage. I hid under the bush, pushing past so many thick leaves before finally landing a hand on a bar which I pulled my body foward befor squeezing through.

And I was out... and standing on the pavement of the otherside of the iron fence.

_'I, Hisami, have just escaped!'_ I couldn't help but let that dark side of me squee in delight.

I noticed some twigs of leaves sticking out of my hair, I was quick to fix the problem before straightening my dress and adjusting my purse before walking to some random direction, careful to not come across the front of the mansion or else someone would recognize me and try and drag me back inside. I was so happy, the fresh air felt so nice out here... I just wished I wasn't so sick to have my father keep me locked like some princess that Sasumi would sometimes read to me when I was little right before bed time.

_'I just wished you understand, I just wanted to be outside for just this once and let me see things.'_

It was going to be hard, when I was gone and my father would be alone in this world, but I've done what he had wanted from me for the past many years, why couldn't he just do this one thing for me? But that was enough thinking, I shake my head and straighten my dress and finally, made a first step down some street that I had always seen from the windows of the house. I don't what was going to happen but I know I'll have a good time, just being out here with people surrounded by loud cars, busy streets, and amazingly huge buildings.

_'This'll be great, I just know it!'_

* * *

**Later**

"Here ya go,"

"Thank you!"

A delicious ice cream with banana covered in chocolate, strawberry, and caramel syrup sat in front of me, I had just past the ice cream parlor and remembered a while back that I had been once given some ice cream and just simply fell in love with the sweet treat. They even came in various flavors, too! The Banana Split caught my attention though, so I ordered and payed with my credit card and viola~! My mouth is just watering looking at the ice cream delicacy, so I pick up the skinny red spoon and digged in.

"Mmmm~!"

I'm in Heaven, is your thought. Karakura Town is a busy and vivacious place, there crowds of people, interesting stores, and just unique places scattered all over just waiting for me to explore them like some expeditionist on the verge to a great discovery. I giggled at the thought before biting into my ice cream and happily swinging my feet back and forth on the chair. Oh, how I wished this could last and that I were some normal and non-sickly child so that I could always be outside that dark home that was nothing but a painful reminder of where I would be dying.

To be honest, I would sometimes think my father is digging me a grave in that house rather than trying to help me stay alive longer, but I know he means well and all that thinking in my head is just angry and bitter thoughts of jealousy I would always feel when I saw someone leave out the front door to the wonderful world outside. From my thinking, I had not noticed I finished my Banana Split until I though the crowd was getting a little loud for my tastes so I began to gather my things and pull my sun hat to prepare and leave for another place

**_SLAM!_**

"Wah!" I cried out in surprise as a calloused hand slams on the surface of the table, just inches in front of me.

"Idiot!" a voice scolds me from above, and I had tip my head back but grab my sun hat so that it wouldn't fall to meet very narrow looking tea brown eyes. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"E-excuse me?" I stutter, feeling small from the larger fram crowding me so suddenly.

"I was looking all over for you! You're in big trouble you little snot!"

_'Oh no! Is he one of the workers at the house?'_ I thought in panic, eyes wide with fear.

Noticing my troubled face, the angry face soften somewhat, but a scowl took place and he raised his brows. "Uh, hey, what's with that face?"

"I-I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to..." I tried my hardest to keep the tears coming from my eyes, I lowered my head so that he wouldn't see the tears about to fall. "I'm really sorry... I promise I won't do it again..."

From the cracking of my voice and the slight trembling on my shoulders, it gave away my early signs of a crying girl because he was instantly crouching before me, a panicked look on his face and his arms wildly waving around.

"H-Hey! What's the matter with you? Don't cry!" he shrieked, eyes comically wide with shock. "Are you joking with me with acting your crying because you're doing a really good job right now! Seriously, you're not crying are you? C'mon, stop the water works!"

I sniffed a little, rubbing my damp eyes until I saw a napkin pushed to my face. I looked at the stranger who still held that scowl on his face but it was soft and gentle, so I grabbed the napkin and used to to clean my eyes.

"Thank you," I say softly, keeping the napkin in my hand.

"Ah, look, lets just go, alright? The others are waiting for you and me."

"Yes, I understand." I nod my head, defeated.

He stood up and I stood on my two feet after him, following the bigger boy to where the small search party would be to take back to my dungeon. During the walk, my thoughts raced past me of what I should say to defend myself when my father is waiting for me back at the mansion but I knew there was nothing to say but that I had a blast being outside the stupid house for once.

"We're here."

I stopped from behind him and then look around him to see where we are but I felt my eyes widen when instead of a group of care takers, a nurse, or anyone I knew from the house, it was a group of young people around my age or slightly older sitting on a table and just eating their small meals. The first one I notice is an auburn-haired girl with a beautiful face and well-endowed features, made me look down sadly to my barely flat chest. Second is another girl with really short black hair and dressed like a tomboy but she looked like she meant well. Another is a funny-faced brown-haired boy that was giving her googly eyes and it made me blush a little. Next to the brunet is another boy with black hair but he seemed more interested in messing with his phone. Another is a dark-skinned giant with dark hair, he looked like the oldest of the bunch but despite his intimidating frame he seemed quite calm. The final member is a black-haired boy with glasses and dark blue eyes, dressed nicely, and there is a look on his face when he gazes at me I felt like he was looking into me rather than at me.

_'What's going on?'_ I pondered with a small frown settling on my face. _'Aren't I being sent back to the house?'_

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" greeted an auburn-haired girl. "You're late! Tee hee hee!"

"It's not my fault she decided to disappear on me. Again." the angry faced boy defended himself.

"W-what?" I was getting even more confused around this bunch. "Kuchiki-san?"

"C'mon, Rukia's here so lets go."

A gust of wind flew by and my sun hat fell off but thankfully it wasn't blown away where I wouldn't be able to catch up and grab it. The tomboy easily caught it when it flew nearly past her but the fact that my sun hat was gone gave me a better look at the boy who randomly picked me up from the ice cream parlor and one thing caught my attention beside his angry face. Orange. His hair, it was an orange like an orange fruit or and orange shade of the sky when the sun is setting beyond the horizons of the city sky scrapers. And for some reason, I really can't imagine him in any other color, it seemed to suit him well as he is.

"Hey, Rukia, nice look with the hair." the brunet with the funny face pointed at me.

"Huh?" I answered, blinking out of confusion.

"It's all ruffled up," the auburn-haired girl steps up next to me, "But it looks lovely on Kuchiki-san!"

"Hell yeah!" the brunet agrees readily, only to get pushed aside by the tomboy.

"Here ya go, Rukia." the tomboy says while pushing the hat back on my head. "Try not to lose it."

"T-thank you, uh..." I really don't know them but they seem to know me... as someone else. "But I'm not—"

"Alright, lets go already." the orange-haired boy loudly calls to those lagging behind when the giant, dark-haired boy with glasses, and the cell phone junky were ahead. "I wanna get this over with."

"Aw, Kurosaki-kun, you're not in the spirit!" the auburn-haired girl pouts. "We're going to a carnival, shouldn't you be happy?"

"I couldn't care less." the boy only mutters, following the guys ahead.

"Wait, we're going to a carnival?" I ask with sparkling wide eyes.

"Mmhm! C'mon Kuchiki-san!"

"But I'm not—"

I was cut off when the girl grabbed my hand and took me in a small jog to catch to the others where the carnival would take place, and although I should've been more concerned about the timing of going back home where anyone would be worried since I've been absent, I couldn't help but let my worries slip away as I am pulled into the lives of complete strangers that had that warmth when I am with my father, the good doctor, and kind nurse who'd been like an older sister to me.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Ugh! That idiot Ichigo! Where is he?"

"What's the rush?"

"Me and the others are suppose to go to some carnival together, and I told him this morning that I'd be in Soul Society and to wait for me at the clinic."

"Wait, you say this morning? Dummy, don't you know that Ichigo gets groggy now from the lack of sleep? He could have probably been to sleepy to have heard you!"

"What? Really?"

"Lets go and see if they left for the carnival. We might meet them up there."

"Yeah, lets do that!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Hisami-chan~! Where are you~?"

"Hisami! Come down from hiding, it's lunch time!"

"Eh, what if she's not here?"

"What? That's absurd, of course she's here somewhere!"

"I dunno..."

"Michi, shut up and keep searching!"

"Hisami-chan~!"


End file.
